


Chocolate

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chocolate is good. Really good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a female and 18 years old

Omi sighs in relief after getting home to her Xiaolin temple after hanging out with Jack and his friend Skyler. Jack’s friend Skyler wanted them to go to the mall to buy that latest fashion. Not to mention she had a massive craving for ramen, so Jack taking them to Los Angeles with his built jet plane to eat one of Skyler’s favorite Ramen restaurant. It was a long day, even Omi was exhausted with all the walking and talking. Jack and Skyler was talking about the latest anime show and how they love Yuri! On Ice. Such ashamed Kimiko was around since she would’ve love the conversations about the latest video games that were coming up. Omi was a bit lost, since she doesn’t do those thing. Everything is still new to her.

She sighs moving her neck feeling the need to crack her neck from all the shopping she done. Skyler bought her too many clothes that would last probably five years. The young warrior knew her friend wants her dressing cuter, because the outfit she wore today. It was a cute pink dress with a blue strap with a white cardigan and white flats.

“Ah, home at least.” Omi lie on her bed feeling the soft mattress in joy. She was so glad being home in her small room on her bed. Her eyes glance over the bags and groan thinking where to put them away. She had a small closet filled with her robes. Perhaps her trunk would be better. Getting up from her bed to put her clothes away.

One pink bag was heavier than the rest, her hazel eyes peaked in to see a bags of chocolate. “Oh…” She forgotten that Jack Spicer gave her a bag filled of all sorts of flavors of Chocolate. Jack told her he that these chocolates were gift by the gods and that he had to give her some because he bought so many bags. He stated that he would hate himself if he finished it all on his own. So, here is a bag of chocolate that she has to eat it all. Perhaps she’ll give some to her friends probably most of them to her boyfriend. She rarely eats sweets.

Unwrapping one of the piece of chocolate stating it was dark chocolate, she putting in her mouth. Her eyes widen at the taste of the dark chocolate to her shock. It was creamy out the outside but the inside was so smooth and light that it gives her body a chilling feeling. “Mmm,” She went into the bag to get another piece. She has to let her friends try these especially her boyfriend.

The next day, Chase decided to visit his lover to ask her if she had fun with the worm and his perverted friend. She texted him that she had fun and come by around ten in the morning, but she never arrived. So, he decides to check on her. When he came by the temple he was in shock seeing Omi’s friends fighting over a bag. “No its mine, Rai!” Kimiko pulls in to get the piece of chocolate out of her boyfriend’s hands.

“No, mine!” Ping Pong jumps on her.

Clay went over yelling, “Nuh uh. Mine!” Master Fung and Dojo had their own pieces while seeing the Xiaolin warriors fighting for the pieces of chocolate. Their mouths were covered in chocolate being ridiculous.

“Ahh hemmm,” He clears his throat breaking the fight.

They stop staring at Chase, “What?” Kimiko glares at him.

“I was wondering where was Omi?”

“Um… I think she’s in her room.” Raimundo took a moment to think.

“Sister Omi gave us these delicious chocolate!” Ping Pong said holding a bowl filled with them.

“What there’s a bowl full?” Clay asked out loud.

“There mine!” ping pong shouted running away with it.

“No fair, Ping Pong!” They started to chase after him.

Chase sighs looking over at the Master of the temple, “The young warrior might be her room.” Master Fung spoke until he went after his fellow students to get more chocolate.

Chase went over to his girlfriend’s room knocking on the door. Nothing. He heard wrappings and lip smacking. He knocked again. “Coming!” She slides the door open in surprised at her boyfriend’s appearance. “Chase!”

“Young one…” He saw her wearing her normal Xiaolin robes.

“Wait, what time was it?” She looks over at her phone, “Oh it’s dead.”

“It’s the afternoon, young warrior.” He spoke stepping in the room hearing a crackling sound. Looking down to see wrappers of all sorts of color were on the floor.

“Sorry,” She licks the chocolate on her fingers, “Jack gave me these delicious chocolate balls. They are so good. I couldn’t stop eating them.” She shows the shopping bag, “He gave me so much that I had to give some to my friends.”

“I see. Well, I’ve been thinking…” He stops seeing Omi going in the bag she took out a piece of chocolate ball unwrapping it.

She looks up, “Sorry. Continue.”

“As I was saying that I’ve been thinking its time for you to train….” His eyes stare at her mouth taking a bite of the chocolate, “training…”

“Mmm…” She said licking the middle of the chocolate letting it melt on her fingers, “mmm. You were saying?”

“Um…” He clears his throat, “training you in intensive mode….” His eyes watched her tongue licks the chocolate to her finger. The way it was licking around her fingers making sure all of the chocolate was gone from her fingers, “it… its…”

Omi was too busy enjoying the chocolate that her boyfriend was sexually staring at her. She looks at him, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” He swallows seeing her getting another piece.

“Are you sure? It looks like you’re getting turned on…” She grins unwrapping another piece, “By me sucking this delicious candy.”

“Nonsense.” He snorted trying to look away but couldn’t.

Omi hummed putting another piece in her mouth. This time she purposely moans, “Mmm, so good. Mmmm. Ahh!” She sexually moans, “So good.”

Chase watches her slowly remove her sash to loosen her robe. He became horny seeing his girlfriend smacking her lips and licking her fingers. He quickly went over to roughy kiss her. The two tongue kiss sharing the chocolate ball letting their tongue play around with it. Omi felt her lover removing his armor. Then she clothes were being stripped off. The two had their own full.

Chase purrs lowly as Omi put a chocolate ball in his mouth for them to tongue kiss sharing the candy while screwing on the bed. She never knew this would be such a turn on. The way Chase let his chocolate ball slowly roll on her breasts so he can lick off the delicious sugary goodness. Even Omi had her own ideas with the chocolate that Chase would forever remember. The way she let it melt a little on his cock and suck him off. The two reached their climax taking a moment to think about their fun. They were breathing heavily staring at each other with a smile on their face. Chase sat up, “I’m curious how great they are.” He went in the bag to take out a raspberry flavor chocolate ball.

“They’re delicious. We just had sex with it.” Omi giggles seeing her boyfriend putting the candy on his mouth. His eyes widen in at the way the chocolate melts in his mouth giving such a smooth delight cold feel of chocolate raspberry. Omi watches in amusement.

“These are delicious.” He looks at the bag to find the company of the brand.

“I know. I was surprised too. I couldn’t stop eating them.” She giggles seeing her boyfriend taking another out of the bag. “You can have the whole bag.”

“Really?”

“Yes, please take it. I can’t eat all of it. I know I will get sick later on and I’ll be too addictive.” She smiles seeing her boyfriend gladly taking the bag.

“Very well. I accept your gift.” He smirks.

She knew her boyfriend had a thing with sweets. Always eating tons of cupcakes, cakes, ice cream, and candy when his sweet tooth wants it. “I wonder where Jack got this.” He said.

“I’m not sure, but I could ask him later. Are you planning to get more?” She asked.

“Perhaps.” He took out a piece of paper with the list of flavors, “The strawberry chocolate flavor and cookies and cream looks delicious.”

“Awe, you’re such a candy addict!” She giggles kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Chase grunts, “I enjoy sweets, Omi.”

“I know and it’s cute. My evil Prince love sweets.” She hugs him kissing on the cheek, “That’s very attractive.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.” She spoke, “What we did just now was very sexy. Also, I just like the way you get so excited about sweets. You normally, just seem annoyed by everyone or anything. You have this barrier up but with sweets you just like it. I’m not sure.”

“Well, young one.” His hand gropes her breasts making her blush a little red, “I couldn’t agree anymore. Maybe I will pour you warm chocolate on your delicious body and lick you off.”

“Mmm, sounds delightful, my evil prince.” She purrs as they kiss.

Later on, Jack was at his house getting a stomach ache from the amount of chocolate he ate. He got a text from Omi. His eyes read through the text.

Omi: **This is Chase Young. My lover is asleep right now. I came to tell you that you made a smart decision to give some of those delicious Chocolate Balls to Omi. I will gladly like to know where you got it from so I could order more.**

Jack blinks a couple of times, “Da hell.” He quickly texts the Overlord.

Jack: **Alright. Here’s the website. Also, you can have the box I order. I’m so down with chocolate right now. Tell Omi that she can get it tmr or later. I just want it out.**

Chase grins widely at the message then look over seeing his lover sleeping next to him. He kisses her on the cheek and decided to sleep along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
